last sacrifice my version
by trishy91
Summary: Rose is locked in her celll and needs help to find who killed the Queen, and she needs out to find Lissa sibling.plz read i suck at summaries! Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Loves fades, mine has._

Those four words held all the power in the world. They killed. How could my Russian god not love me, I mean one person can't say after everything we went through that he didn't love me. I was sitting in my cell replaying those worlds over and over again, yet I still came up empty, maybe it was a Russian thing, or just a Dimitri thing. My first thought was when I stepped into the cell it was something along the lines OMG I'm sleeping in Dimitri's bed. It was kinda true he'd been the last to sleep in it, but that was knocked down a few notches when I found out how freaking uncomfortable it was. It was also utterly boring in this cell if I wasn't under arrest for treason, then I would say this was the most crappiest day of my lift my if being honest which I was going to be I would say I've had a pretty crap couple of weeks, every since Dimitri said he didn't want to see me.

Argh I so needed to stop thing of Dimitri. I'd been so distracted lately that I had yet check on Lissa, I knew she was safe, she had Christian, Abe, Adrian, Eddie, Mia and another certain person looking after her. I also aware of her emotions, there was the constant worry every since I was arrested, she was tired today, moody. I popped into Lissa head I needed to see how she was doing and honestly I missed the outside world. She was with Christian, Eddie and Mia, and they were in her room. They were talking naturally about me! Gotta feel the love from someone.

"God I miss her already and its only been 2 days!" Lissa confessed.

"Lissa, this is badass Rose Hathaway, I'm sure she miss you two, but try not to worry cause it probably no help to Rose at the moment, she needs time after everything and she probably no doubt too worried about you at the moment to think of some answers." Christian said comforting her. They're hands were intertwined.

"There's been no news yet as to weather we are allowed to see her, apparently there a problem cause they actually thing someone might break her out, I mean she is supposably a dangerous criminal, and _you know what happen to the last criminal being a certain Victoria, how two teenage girls broke him out_, I think the courts a bit sacred of it happening again." Eddie said sarcastically.

"God like anyone with half a brain would suspect you and Rose, I mean come on half the Moroi are dumb and actually believe your just an awesome social person and the Queens little princess, no one would actually believe Rose would be able to talk you into breaking out Victor of what he done to you and her." Mia said.

"Maybe we could do it again you guys I'll infused rings and we can break her out-" Lissa started to say but was cut off buy the door knocking.

I so didn't want to hear where this conversation was going; knowing all of them well, I didn't doubt that they wouldn't try it, because they would. The others went silent while Lissa went to open up the door; it was Adrian, and dear god Dimitri_. WTF social event much? _

"Adrian have you visited Rose yet, how is she? Does she have any ideas of how to get out of this, because I got one idea and it's not going don't too well there still some massive wholes, and I could really use Rose's advice?" Lissa said as soon as Adrian stepped foot into the door.

Dear god, that girl was seriously gonna try break me out, I gotta stop the physio, as much as I wanted out I wasn't going to let any of them help me that way, especially not her, I loved her too much, and this was my mess, and I already had a plan, she would be furious to find out when she wasn't part of it, but hey neither were the others, I've already been enough trouble for them.

I could tell Adrian was taking the news harshly, I mean his auntie just died and supposably his girlfriend was to blame. Through the bond I could smell achole and he'd also been smoking.

"Not yet cousin, I haven't had time, ill see her tonight promise." Adrian said he sound dead beat. I wasn't angry at him I didn't need him to worry about me.

Through the bond I could tell she was a bit angry, because he yet to see his girlfriend, but she was she was upset for him as well, she knew what it felt like to lose someone. But Dimitri broke that little tension that was being to arise between Lissa and Adrian, thank god someone had a brain, but this is Dimitri, he always had a brain and he was always so sexy and in control. OMG should not be think like that _Rose your mad at him, stay mad, remember what he said_. I chanted to myself knowing I wouldn't.

"Lissa, Abe's going to see Rose in twenty mins, apparently Rose's wanted to talk to him." Dimitri said. How did he know that? Lissa turned so she was full facing him. Those brown eyes held so much force and I knew if it was me there in person and not through the bond I would have cried from just the look alone, I could see that he was worried, for me or her I had no clue, which irritated me why did the badass Russian have to worship her. I could also see that he was almost as exhausted as Adrian.

"Has he found anything that might help, with the trail, to show the rest of the court she not guilty? And what does she want to talk to Abe about?" Lissa shot question like they were bullets out of a gun. Seriously the girl needed to chill for one minute.

"None of which would prove her innocents. And what she wants to talk to him about I was not informed." Dimitri said from the tone of his voice I could tell he didn't like not knowing._ Ha-ha_ suck that Russian God you can't know all my secrets.

They all lounged around in the room, settling into silence, apparently they were waiting for Abe to be finished with me so they could know how I was going. Lissa drifted towards Christian and sat next to him while he murmured soft thing trying to comfort her.

"Rose."

I came back to my cell and became aware that it was Mikhail voice who was calling me; he had a worried look in his eyes when I met them.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yer as fine as can be, is Abe here?" I asked.

"Yes he's in the investigation room waiting for you, we will give you two some privacy to talk okay. There will be a load of guardians outside the room though." Mikhail replied, he told me the other day that he knew I was innocent, and supposably half the guardians down here thought so too. It was sweet to know that I had a lot of people believe I was innocent.

"Okay Thanks Mikhail." I replied as I hoped up from the bed I was lying on, and moved to the front of the cell, seriously how did Dimitri sleep while he was in here it was so uncomfortable.

When Mikhail open the cell door he gave me an apologize look and said. "Sorry Rose but these are gonna need to go on." I knew it wasn't his fault he was only following orders, but it stilled annoyed me. I shallowed down the angry and let him place the hand coughs on me.

When we got the room Mikhail open the door, in the Abe was sitting waiting in a chair, as I go to take my seat, Mikhail closed the door and left Abe and me alone.

"So _Daddy_, I would asked if you found any evidence but I already know that answers." I said sarcastically.

"Well _little one_ you didn't leave me with much _did ya_? Abby said matching my sacrarium. I felt more like the Rose Hathaway I had since I was put back in the cell.

I mentally bit my lip, I knew if I gave any emotion Abe would know I was hiding something, well I saw it a just keep a piece of information from him, I was ask not to share. I knew I had evidence, the note I had gotten from Ambrose that was from the Queen, it's not that I didn't trusted Abe I trusted him with my life it's just I was still a little confused about what to do. So far I figured out I needed Sydney's help. That was as far I got.

"Dad if I asked you to grab someone could you bring them to me please its important." I asked I knew Abby would.

"Who do you want me to grab for you Rose?"

"Sydney."

"I'll call her straight after and she'll be here tomorrow morning okay Rose." Abe said. "How are you are you okay? Lissa worried, well I would say worried is a understatement of the century, poor Christian." Abe chucked at the last part.

"Old man I'm locked in a cell, with not more than a bed and walls, I think I'm as okay as I could be. And tell Lissa and the gang when you go to see them if they try anything stupid like they were talking about before Adrian and Dimitri showed up I'll literally kick her ass, and there's too, tell her she shouldn't worry and she needs to take a chill pill seriously." I replied.

Abe chucked at that. "Sure thing Rose, is there anything else?"

"Tell Dimitri and Adrian to seriously get some sleep, I'm locked up in a cell and I still sleep better than them." That wasn't a lie, but wasn't the truth either, I have had trouble sleeping, I personally blamed it on the Russian god and the bed.

"And before Adrian even thinks of coming to visit he'd better sleep. I know he wont listen to me so can you make him listen to you please?" I asked knowing he wouldn't listen but hey a Dhampir got to try right.

Abe rose and headed out, and in walked Mikhail to take me back to my cell.

one hour later after I'd been for a shower, thank luckily it was Mikhail guarding while I had a shower, it's not that I didn't trust guardians in general, I just didn't trust the others not too look, I got it where ever I went even if I was taking off my jumper or something like that. I was back in my cell and decided to slip into Lissa's head, surprisingly they were still waiting for Abe, which would make sense I guess, he had to call Sydney and then arrange flights and tell the courts to let a human into the court I guess. Lissa was next to Christian, and the others were spread out watching a movie trying to pass some time I guess. They all looked board waiting, Dimitri looked deep in though. Adrian was trying to hard not to fall asleep, poor thing had to be so tired. Mia and Eddie were waiting patiently quietly talking every now and then.

"Jezzz where is Abe"? "lissa sighted, she was worried why Abe was taking so long so in general that worry lead to me and then that lead her to wanting to know what I wanted to talk to Abe for. Argh hopefully Abe's words would settle her down. It was Dimitri who answered her, he sound exhausted but the look in his eye told me he was anxious.

"Abe won't be long Lissa, Rose probably needs him to run a few messages, or Abe could have gotten caught up, he won't be too long."

" Wonder what she wanted to talk to him about, this is Rose she doesn't call for someone unless it important?"lissa wondered.

"trust me lissa I know."Dimitri said. It shocked me for a few minute. While lissa went silent again. A few minutes there was a knock on the door, Lissa literally ran to the door, it was Abe. Thank god I don't think the rest of them could take she anxiously much longer.

"Afternoon princess."Abe greeted.

"Abe," she greeted him the was a load of hi's and hey's from the rest of them as lissa and Abe entered the room.

"How is she?"Lissa ask as she sat back down. I was mildly shocked to see shed wait that long before firing the questions.

Abe looked at all of them starting from Adrian first and ending with Dimitri then Lissa. "She says she okay, there still enough Rose in her to make sarcastic comments , so she still Rose."Abe chuckled.

There were a few laughs coming from Lissa, Christian, Mia and Eddie. Dimitri smiled my favourite smile I'd rarely seen, Adrian looked kind of worried probably thinking I was crazy with some of lissa black magic again.

"Did she says anything?" Lissa asked as the chuckle died down.

"oh boy did she, she said the boys should sleep cause they look like could use a few hrs sleep, she also said to Adrian that you can go see her when she you've slept, and she told me that if u didn't I'd seriously have to make you."Abe said. Good old dad, must have though the same thing that Adrian wouldn't take me seriously enough.

"Anything else?" lissa asked.

Abe chucked for a minutes and repeats what I told him. "yeh she said lissa and I guess you three." he points to Mia, Christian and Eddie. "if they try anything stupid like they were talking about before these two got here," and points to Dimitri and Adrian. "She will literally when she gets out kick your ass after a very verbally conversation after she gets out." Abe chucked again.

Dimitri arches his eyebrow, man I seriously suck I still couldn't do it. Oh well it made him look that much sexier and badass, I remember somewhere in the back of my head I was still mad at him.

"What where you talking about before we got here lissa?"Dimitri asked. Adrian sat up and looked intrigued as too what would triggered that kind of a response from me.

Lissa bit her lip she wasn't sure whether to tell or not. The others chucked at my threat knowing they would be in less trouble that Lissa would be because she would be the leader of the group because she only had the magic to ake it happen.

It was Christian who spoke up. "I think it was something along the lines of getting her out of the cell."

"oh." Was all Dimitri and Adrian both said at the same time.

"Abe what did Rose want if you don't mind me asking?" lissa asked, while she stole a look at Dimitri, who looked up a Abe anxiously.

Abe seemed to pondered wondering if I would get angry if he told them. "She wants me to grab Sydney on the alchemist she meet while she was in Russia."abe informed the others.

Lissa knew about Sydney I told her about her and so did Adrain, but the rest of them were so lost I'd was yet to tell them I went hunting with a human friend by my side and she'd clean up my mess.

"Sydney? Seriously? What for?" Lissa

"Sorry guys but who's Sydney and what a Alchemist?" Christian pipped in. Sight that kid had sooo much to learn.

Lissa looked at the rest of them to see them all confusion writing all over there face, all excepts for Adrians, and of course Abe's. She turned back to look at Abe to make sure she wasn't mistaken she had the wrong Sydney. Pretty sure I only knew one Sydney here Lissa. How blonde do ya get sister?"

" Sydney's human." Abe nodded and took over form lissa.

"Alchemist is a human who help protect our world, from other humans you could say, hey clean up the dead bodies of the strigoi. And while Rose was over in Russian she went on a kind of hunting spring, so I had Sydney accompany her." Abe informed the others.

"But why does Rose want Sydney what can she do, she's human no punt intendent just saying you could probably do more than Sydney could?" Liss snapped. She was a little jealously that I would ask for Sydneys help and not any of theres.

"That I don't know if Rose wants to tell me she will tell, but I trust both Rose and Sydney, she'll be here in the morning so I got to go and arrange some more things so Rose can see Sydney."Abe said starting to stand up.

"are they letting Rose see people?" Lissa ask with hope know all jealous vanished.

"Yes princess they are." Abe said and with that he left.

With that I slipped out of Lissa head, and though about how Sydeny was going to help get me out and find lissa sibling.

There ya go! Tell me wat ya think.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own the Characters all owned by Richelle Mead. Luv her books.

Plez review!

Chapter Two

"_They execute traitors."_

God why was it every morning I'd wake up to an old saying, that would scare the crap out of me. You think this would have been yesterdays and yesterdays should have been today. I really didn't want to die. And I knew if I stuck around long enough I'd be watching my own funeral in action, through Lissa's head of course, cause I had no plan watching though mine. I knew if I waited for the trial I would be found guilty the royals had already made their minds up they were just too stupid to think everyone else bought the plot. Half the guardians knew it when they walked past me and gave me a sad smile.

"Morning Rose would ask how your sleep was but I can already guess it was crap. Abe told me to tell you Sydney will here in half an hour, and then you have some visitors so be ready it's going to be a pretty big day for you sure you can handle it, cause seriously the list is getting pretty long." Mikhail was back on guard, he was in a pretty good mood this morning too, and I didn't really want him to worry about me, so I put on a smile and said.

"Morning Mikhail you're in a good mood this morning, I mean I would be too if I got to see my beautiful face and my irresistible charm.. and as for this very social day I'm pretty sure I can handle so pray tell who's on the list so far and how do I get with each?'' I asked. It came out dirtier than I originally meant it too, and kind of hope Mikhail didn't think the way I did.

He chuckled at it, so I think he found the second meaning, "well since you've asked You'll see Lissa now, she's up stairs waiting she won't have long "_Cause you a seriously killer here''_, and Sydney won't be long. Okay so after you finished talking with these two I'll tell ya okay." He said half in sacrarium.

"Rose I've missed you!"That was Lissa literally running down the hall to see me. God I missed her.

"Lissa," I sigh I luv her like she was my sister. We fought like sisters too.

She was at the bars by now Mikhail was standing to the side doing the watching without hearing. I could see she was about to cry.

"how have you been you were pretty upset before all this happen, so what happen why were you engorging me that day?"

I wasn't going to tell her but I realized I needed to talk to someone about it and seriously she was way too nice to upset Dimitri about this, and honestly I was gonna crack if I didn't. So I lunched into the whole conversation at the church and how Dimitri said the whole love fades mine has and how Abe told me they execute traitors, finishing at this mornings worry. I knew I shouldn't worry her, I was crying by the end of it. Lissa was quite throughout the whole story. At the end we were sitting on the ground heads resting against the bars touching, Mikhail grabbed her a blanket so she wouldn't have to sit on the floor.

"Rose, Dimitri loves you he really does just give him time to deal with this okay; he's been worried about you we all have. You don't have to go through this alone okay were all here. And I _will not_ do you hear me _will not_ let you die, for something you didn't do!"

"Rose, Sydney will be here in a few minutes so as much as I hate to say this Princess you two will have to wrap it up."Mikhail apologized.

"Thanks Mikhail for being so kind to Rose, it means a lot. I guess I betta leave, I'll be back soon though okay Rose, and you'll be fine I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you".

"Okay Lissa, miss you, thanks for listening it means a lot," I said while whipped the last of the tears away. "Be good and don't do anything I wouldn't do." I said sarcastically trying to leave it on a positive note so she wouldn't get too worried.

"Okay Rose." She started to turned but stopped too ask "Why Sydney."

I'd been waiting for this. "You'll see why later okay, don't bug her though she's not into the whole creature of the night thing okay, so be nice to her Plez!"I chucked at this Sydney seriously hate most of them but I was growing on her I could tell even if she wouldn't admit it.

I watched her walk out, only to find when I opened I saw Dimitri waiting, his gaze locked on mine and they stayed like that till the door shut I could tell from where he was standing he could see that I'd been crying. I sighted.

Mikhail put me into the same room Abe and I were where in yesterday. I sat down and waited. Two minutes later Sydney walked thought that door. She had her blonde hair in a high ponytail, she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue tank top, I must say for a human she pulled it off quite well.

"Sydney," I greeted as she sat down.

"Rose, how is _my favourite_ creature of the night going, pray tell what did you do to wind up in a jail cell, Abe left that part out I must say, your worse than a human, at least we don't try to stay out of trouble, tell is it a Dhampir and Moroi thing of is it just a Rose Hathaway thing?"

I chucked at this, everyone always wondered the exact same thing. "It's a Rose thing. Apparently I killed the Queen, while I was walking around the court the other day. So how _my favourite_ human been."

"Rose that's a _little harsh_ what did she _ever do to you_? I've been good, so Rose what's up, I know you didn't call me just to ask me how I've been we talked the other night if that's what you wanted to know you would of asked. Or that you wanted to inform me you killed the _Queen?"_ Sydney asked, her words were full of sarcasm in certain areas, she knew me well to know I wouldn't kill the Queen, stupid royals a human can tell I didn't do it but a Moroi council just don't believe the rest of the guardian, Moroi, which was gonna cost me my life.

I told her all about how the evidence was my stake and only my finger prints where on it, and then told her about how they plan to kill me, even though I innocent. Which lead up to the evidence I had that I was innocent which was the letter from the queen but I could tell anyone, which earned me a;

"Then why are you telling me?" From Sydney.

"because Sydney you know how someone broke into Eric Dragomirs recorded, well in his bank account file he transfer money every year into a Jane doe's account in Las Vegas, well I need to know who that Jane doe is, which will be in the records, so I need you to grab them for me. Also once we find out whom the sibling is Lissa can be on the counsel, and then there's a chance to proved I'm innocent."

" Rose how far away is the hearing?" Sydney asked after a moment of thinking.

"I don't know, but I couldn't want to wait and find out. They've made up there minds up and all the guardian know it too." I said

" Well then what do we do?" she asked

"We get me out," I whispered.

"What? Abe will kill me for that!"she squeaked

"Chill would ya,!" I sighted man girls overreacted

"Mikhail!" I screamed.

The door cracked open. "Yes Rose?"

"Could go grab Abe for me or tell one of the guards to bring him to me. Please?"

"Will do give, it 10 minutes." With that he left the room.

While we were waiting Sydney left to refresh and grab some food, while I popped into Lissa head. She was with Abe, Dimitri and Christian. One of the guards approached them and stoped a few feet in front of them.

"Mr Mazur, Rose needs to see you again, she said it was important and she you and Sydney had business to discuses."

"Very well I will see you later Princess, Lord Ozera, Belikov." Abe dismissed himself.

"What do you think she planning Dimitri you know her?" lissa turned to Dimitri, who seemed to be lost in thought, he looked a little worried.

"Honestly Lissa I wish I knew maybe Adrian knows he is her boyfriend after all." Dimitri said Lissa didn't pick it up but his voice tighten at the boyfriend part. Was he jealous? Maybe it my imagination.

"Christian could you give us a moment." She turned back to Christian for a minute. OH hell no I could tell through the bond she was gonna get up him.

"Sure I'll see ya soon okay," he gave her a quickly kiss on the cheek the walked off.

Lissa turned back so she was facing Dimitri they were wandering the court , so she had to be nice cause she didn't want people to overhear.

"Dimitri why did you tell Rose you don't love her anymore."

"Because lissa it won't work , after everything that's happening I can't feel that way anymore." Dimitri said his guardian mask was back on. I so didn't want to listen to this conversation yet at the same time I wanted to know if he'd say more to Lissa than he did to me.

"Why Dimitri she loves you, and I can tell you still care about her or others wise you would be wondering the exact same thing as me, why Sydney? What can Sydney we can't? Why doesn't she evolve us? why just Abe and Sydney? She and Sydney have talked for almost two hrs know and know she wants to talk to Abe and Sydney, they planning something. She's hiding something, she not telling us something but from the sound not even Abe know about it."

At the last bit of Lissa speech Dimitri's eyes started to look kind of worried. Knowing him probably thinking of the last time I kept a secret from them that was back when the ghost thing was a problem and I refused to in lighten them, I told Dimitri not to worry and trust me, and look how that had ended, me in a hospital bed a week after that, then later lead to betting the crap out of Jessie.

"Lissa, I am worried about Rose but she trust Sydney maybe we need to have some faith in the human too, Rose doesn't trust just anyone you of all people should know that."

"That was so dogging the question Dimitri, we all know that we should trust Sydney, but from what I've heard of her the only thing Rose and her done was hunt, and that's got me worried." Lissa said, then lowered her voice down a few notches "You had no idea what Rose went through to help me bring you back. We broke Victor out of jail, she few all of us to Vegas, refused to kill you and got put on paper work when we got back cause she got in that much trouble. That's only half of it, Dimitri she loves you, please talk to her!"

Dimitri stood there just staring in my eyes, well Lissa's eyes, throughs brown eyes showed so much sorrow in them, I could tell Lissa upset him and know he was feeling guilty, cause he hurt me so much, but through all them emotions I still didn't see forgiveness, I knew once I saw the forgiveness we could be together. God Damit I still have a boyfriend who loves me should so not be thinking like that! Adrian remember Adrian your boyfriend!

"Rose!"

I came back to my own body to find Abe and Sydney sitting in front of me both. Well that interesting.

"What ya needed Rose!" Abe asked while chuckling

" We all know if I wait till the trial then we'll be planning my funeral, so I need out, I gotta find some stuff to prove I'm innocent!"

"if you want me to get you out Rose, your gonna have to tell me why?"

I thought about it for a few, I knew I could trust Abe and as Sydney said Abe would seriously make her life a living hell if she'd grab files without Abe's approval. I also decided as my father he had a lot of influence and power, and that influence and power would get me where and what I needed.

I passed him the Queens note that had been in my pocket, while he read it I studied his face waiting for a reaction, understanding swept across it, with a quick nod of the head he handed it back to me. There was no, 'if we give this to the judge then you're free' he knew if that was what I'd wanted then I would already be out. Ya could tell I was his daughter; we acted so much alike smart comments and all, and we understood each other's reason without too many questions!

" Abe I need you, to call Oksana and Mark, if you don't have their number ring Olena and she'll give it to you, and I need you to asked them to charm a ring for me and send it here, it's my ticket out of here." I told Abe looking him straight in the eye letting him know how serious was.

"Okay will do, what do you want the ring to do Rose?" Abe questioned.

"Compel other to think I look like Sydney, but I'm gonna need the ring addressed to Sydney." I turned to face Sydney before she would freak. "It's the only way, no-one else is able to come in this room with me other than you and Abe."

"Never knew you rolled like that Rose!" Sydney said , seriously she taking this pretty well.

Your sure this is going to work Rose, it going to take some time okay, I'll call Oksana and Mark straight after here okay."

"Thanks Abe, and whatever you do don't tell anyone about this not even Lissa, she can't know, her compulsions strong but Oksnan's is stronger, but if they find out it won't work okay." I said facing Abe, then turning to Sydney to say. "Stick by Abe's side okay he'll look after you."

"Will do Rose." With that both left.

It was roughly lunch time(midnight for them) Mikhail went to go grab me some lunch cause he said he wasn't gonna make me eat shit for lunch, I really appreciate it he took such good care of me, while I waited I went to slip in Lissa head. she'd meet up with Christian, Adrian ( who looked like he actually got some sleep last night, Mia, Eddie and Dimitri. Agh he always followed her around!. They were in the cafe having lunch sitting in the line I could see Mikhail in the line ordering me lunch _Donuts_ hells yes_, real food_!

The door opened and the gang all turned to find Abe walking in with who they supposed was Sydney. As Abe and Sydney walked up to Lissa and the group they shared a quick glance and a nod. Before turning back so they were facing the others. What the hell was that for? Lissa wondered.

When Abe and Sydney were a few feet away Abe said. "Princess this is Sydney, Sydney this is Vasilias Dragomir."

"Nice to meet you Princess." Sydney said.

"Please Sydney call me Lissa."

"Princess could Sydney hang with you for 30 minutes, I needed to make some phone calls." Abe asked.

"Sure." Lissa said, she was eager to find out what I'd want Sydney for. Seriously this was on secret and it killed her to know I wouldn't tell her.

As Abe left Sydney took a seat next to Lissa and Adrian.

Sydney this is-"

"Let me guess, please" Sydney asked, I'd told her all about them and how to tell the royals apart. I was interested to see if she got this right. She turned to Adrian who was sitting next to her. " from the looks of your green eyes you've got to be Adrian Ivashkov, and your currently dating Rose you're the Queens nephew." Adrian nodded. Lissa was implied shocked Sydney knew all of this. Next was Eddie. " You've gotta be Guardian Castle, next would be _**Mia**_ Rinaldi." Wow I never expected her to remember all of this. Next was Christian, I could tell she'd remember him I always her he was a pain in my ass. " From the blue eyes I would have to say this would be the one Rose described as pain in the ass Christian Ozera." They all chucked at my description of describing Christian. And saving Dimitri for last she pause for a few seconds. "And you must be the guy Rose flew all the way around the world for, you were her mentor Dimitri Belikov."

All of them were impressed, "well I guess that saved time." Lissa said.

"So how is Rose when you saw her?" Adrian asked Sydney.

Sydney seemed to study Adrian a minute then replied. "Oh she's Fan-tast-ic, but she's Rose nothing can get her _spirit_ down for too long wouldn't you and Lissa agree?" Sydney said with a smile on her face.

Adrian and Lissa exchanged a look wondering if she new. "She told you?"

"Yer, of course she told me."Sydney looked around and saw Mikhail walking by their group. "Sorry Mikhail could you give this to Rose I know she get board down there, and I could tell she'd kill me if I send a book down." She said handing her iPod over. OmG I loved that girl, meal and music Best day in prison of my life!

"Sure will."

Lissa turn and studied the rest of the group Mia, Eddie and Christian were quietly talking, Dimitri was deep in thought. I realized he was still lonely even though he had the Lissa. Oh Dimitri I wished he'd forgive himself. Adrian was starting up a conversation with Sydney.

I slipped back in my own head! Mikhail was back with lunch and my music. Yes half a day down half to go.

A few hours had been and id had a few more peoples come visit me, Eddie, Mia and Christian had all come and seen me, they told me to hold in there. Visiting hours were almost up, and I'd yet to see Adrian and Dimitri, if I was being honest I was literally dying to see Dimitri.

I was on my bed listening to Sydney's iPod, I was zoning in and out try to think who would want the Queen dead, and I could guess the blaming me part, I was wild and impulsive I acted off impulse most of the time answers came before the question, and they'd have to hate me. So far I could only think of one Victor well two if you included his brother Robert .

I was aware I had another visitor when I was hit with the smell of an aftershave, that aftershave was the most intoxicating smell in the world. I remember Adrian's world about the power of finding the right scent came to my mind... Perfurm _can be good... especially if you get one that goes with your chemistry. But you only need a hint. Mix about 20 percent of that with 80 percent of your own perspiration_. And dear god I would never tell Dimitri this but he hit Adrian's world dead on. I'd miss that smell so much when i was with him as a strigoi.

"Rose." Was all he said once he was at the bars. I was sitting on my bed which was on the other side of the cell. When I looked up my eye caught his, time froze. It was so hard to keep a normal voice when I found myself able to answer back.

"Dimitri." I honestly didn't know what else to say. Back before all this happen we never had a problem back then he loved me too so I knew got harsh words. I caught his eyes as he studied my appearance. I don't think I looked any different maybe a little tired but other than that Mikhail keep me in good conditions.

"The beds are crap aren't they?" Dimitri said. It almost sounded like he was trying to force a conversation.

I chuckled at that, and I got one of his half smiles, I had to be happy with the half smile, his full smile was way sexier but I got what I could. "Craps the understatement of the century."

"Guardian Hathaway tells you she'll see you in two day she just got some stuff with Abe to sort out and she sends her love, and Tasha tells you to stay strong, no-one going to let anything bad happen to you." I chuckled at the last part.

"Dimitri no one's going to be able to stop them, what are you going to do, get Adrian, Lissa and Mia to compel the council, while Tasha, Christian, Eddie, You, and me go badass on the rest of the coucile members and a few of the guardians. We already know they made their minds up. Why would you hold two trials, they had their mind made up after this trial, the seconds ones just to make dumb fucks actually believe the secretly the hope I'm innocent. The guardians know the truth, I know the truth, mum and dad know the truth, and council just to stupid enough to think were buying it."I said, I didn't mean to prattle that much.

I watched for Dimitri reaction. His eyes tightened he knew they had, I could he know what I just said was true. After that followed worry.

"Dimitri I have a question I want you to answer for me please."I asked, I didn't want to go straight out and asked it, i knew he wouldn't like it. His eyes tighten at the question, but gave a nod.

"The other day why did you protect me if you don't feel that way, and why Roza you only use to use that name when you were... affections towards me."I trailed away at the last bit a bit embarrassed at the thought I thought of. Thinking about the night in the cabin were we had sex, and he would whisper my name in my ear like a pray, which would follow with him kissing his was down my collarbone, while he was hovering on top of me , while my feet were hugging him around his hips.

I think he was thinking the same thing because he made contacted with eyes and refused to look away. Oh those eyes held just as much power as those hands did when he'd touch me.

"I protected you because it the least I can do to try make up to you what I've done to you, and because." Dimitri pause for a few second, and put his 'old guardian mask back on. That can't be good, god so shouldn't have asked. "Lissa would not like me very much if I just let them take you."

Ouch that hurt! But like always it would all come down to Princess Lissa. Like natural when I got hurt I got mean, I was about to retaliate and yell at him, but I remember lissa telling me getting him angry would help his problem. I bit back the comment I was about to I about to tell him. And like him mocking his guardian mask, I told him, but when it came out it came out almost upset. And yeh I was pretty upset at the moment.

"Well I see you didn't let that 'guardian mask' fade, nice to know something's don't change, you should get ya guardian title back, know I'm sure you need to go see your hero, and tell her the words your refuse to tell me, I'm sure opening up to Lissa's got to help."

With that I place the iPod back in my ears so I couldn't hear his response and shifted my eyes. At first he didn't move, I was going to asked one of the guards to make him leave but short after that thought I saw he leave.

I don't know which hurt more him leaving or the answer. As he left I watched knowing he wouldn't turn back around until he got to the door, so I let the mask slip and all the hurt showed on my face. Just before he walked out the door I placed my face into my pillow I was cuddling while I was sitting. I felt his gaze on me one last time, and then he left. I stayed like that for ages but eventually I feel asleep. But that still wasn't the end of my visitor's looks like I had one more. Couldn't been as bad as the last one! Could it?

"Little Dhampir"

The voice came from behind me, I turned to see a beach which had Adrian a few feet away from me.

That it guys hope you like it!

Plez read and Review.

Btw looking for a Beta!


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own the Characters all owned by Richelle Mead.

Chapter 3

"_Little Dhampir" _

_The voice came from behind me, I turned to see a beach which had Adrian a few feet away from me. _

"Adrian"

"How are you? Are they treating you well, if not tell me?"

I chuckled I knew he was serious when he asked question like that. Worried, I was a fully trained 18 year old badass that apparently couldn't take someone's crap. "Yeh I'm fine, don't worry most of the guard are fantastic."

"What do you mean most?" He was serious!

I laughed, it felt like it was so long since I done that. "Jezzz I'm kidding there taking great care of me all of them, Mikhail especially. How have you been?" I asked seriously know.

"Not good, my aunties dead, and apparently my girlfriend killed her, Rose who would do this!" Adrian said as he wrapped in arms around me. While I thought about this, we walked around for a bit then sat down his arms still wrapped around me.

I didn't want to tell him my theories, so I replied with a "I don't know, but we find out."

" I know Little Dhampir" was all he said went he's hand came to my right cheek and turned it until I was facing him and then his lips locked with mine.

Our breathing was heavy by the end of the kiss.

"Miss you, so much Rose, love you. Sorry I haven't visited till know, I've been with mum and dad arranging stuff, and I don't want to visit you in jail cause if I do fifty bucks I'd cry and I wouldn't't be able to do this," he trailed off and kiss me again. " the dreams are good but in reality better. At least I know at the end of the day your innocent and you will be out soon, I won't let anything bad happen."

I froze sitting next to Adrian. Here I was planning on breaking out of jail, and Adrian needed me, but it needed to be done I needed to find Lissa's sibling. I couldn't't even tell him I was leaving, what would he say, 'sorry I don't know where my girlfriend is?'to the council. Yer that would wind him up in the jail cell I was in. It was then I realised that I had to make sure that wouldn't happen, cause I had no doubt they blame him and say he helped me kill his Aunt, then help break me out. I loved Adrian , but I realized I needed to break up with him in order to protect him, and it may not have be the protection he wanted, but they come first. Oh god I so didn't want to have this conversation.

I stood up and stepped a few feet back. I put my guardian mask on and prep myself to say the next words.

"Adrian, we need to break up."

I watched him, he froze, I think out of all the ways this could of happen he didn't believe this could be one.

When he spoke next my heart almost shattered, his voice was so pleading, and you could hear the hurt in every word. "Rose, please say I didn't just hear those words, please I need you, I love you, my aunty just died and you want to break up? Why?"

I racked my brain I couldn't tell him the real reason. "Because Adrian you need someone who can help you through this, and it's not me, we both know I suck at that, and I can't do it. You need someone who will stick by your side no matter what and at the moment that's not me, I've been accused of _killing_ your Aunt, Adrian that's not good, your mother and father already didn't approve of me, it's for the best, I'm sorry it's terribly timing. Can you send me back now. Once again I'm sorry about the timing." I could stand to stay here for another minute the look on his face was almost a mirror image of him the other day when Dimitri say his love had faded.

"Little Dhampir , please don't. "he was pleading know, I turned away and started walking away from him, I knew he wouldn't follow me, I silently had tears coming down my face. After a few seconds of waking away the dream started to faded, and the next I woke.

Naturally I was crying I can't believe I just hurt Adrian like that! I loved him, it was selfish, but I knew if I didn't he'd wind up in here. It was the same reason I hadn't told Lissa's' about this plan, even though I promised never to leave without her by my side, I just couldn't keep endangering there lives, in the end it wouldn't end well. .

My love life sucked!

Dimitri love apparently faded, and mine still was still running strong. Adrian I had to break up because he'd wind up in jail if we continued to go out, but I still love him, I just wanted to protect him. I turned to the guard at outside my cell, it was Han's for a change, he's wasn't as cool as Mikhail but he was cool none the less, he knew I wasn't capable of killing the Queen either. Seriously a good 60 percent of the guards that were guarding me didn't believe I wasn't capable of it.

"Guardian Han's."I practically whisper, I was actually amazed he heard me. My composed myself together.

"Yes Rose," he replied, he looked concerned he and most of the other guardians never seen me lose it like this, so they didn't know what to do.

"Can I request no visitors from now on, I only want Abe and Sydney there the only two." I asked.

"Sure thing Rose, are you going to be okay?"I could hear the concern in his voice.

For that I gave no answer.

I dosed in and out for the rest of that night (day for Humans). It was early morning when I woke and decided to see what lissa was up to today. She was with Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, and Mia again, jez maybe me being jail was just a cause for them to have a huge social event. I notice Adrian wasn't with them, that's who they were looking for. Once of the ladies told Lissa he was at the bar down in the main hall. She was a little worried about that she knew the conditions our agreement, he couldn't smoke or drink. So she didn't know.

As they entered the main hall the spotted him sitting towards the side of the bar by himself, as they got closer they could see the cigarettes and a 2 empty bottles of rum he was up to his she could tell he was trashed. Lissa was angry all of a sudden she couldn't believe he'd do this to me.

Guess she was in for a shock!

"He's not meant to be doing any of this, Rose will kill him, when she find out." Lissa said pointing to the drinks and cigarettes. The guys said nothing the just stared wondering what would cause Adrian too act like this.

"Adrian Ivashkov do you _want_ Rose to go rank when she finds out, or when she gets out kick your ass because I seem to recall this list you wrote and on that list I seem to recall _**No**_ drinking or smoking! You know one she would allow but this, she's going to flip." Lissa said with angry coming from her words.

At this Adrian laughed. And said "Who cares? She doesn't."

Lissa couldn't believe he would actually say that. She looked at the others everyone but Dimitri were shocked, Dimitri looked like he was already putting the pieces together.

"What did Rose say to you?" Dimitri asked before Lissa had the chance to answer back.

"Oh it Rose what do you think she said!" Adrian took a skull at the rum then continued with the sentence_. "she_ _broke up with me_, so cousin I don't think she's going to care"

They all froze; through the bond I could tell Lissa was shocked, wondering why I'd so such a thing. She recovered herself, she felt bad for going off at him before.

"Why, what happen?"Lissa asked cautiously.

"Your guess is as good as mine." he stopped to stare at Dimitri. "Cradle Robber went and seen her yesterday so what did you say to her?"

Dimitri froze. For a minute. Tension was becoming more pronounced between the two, with Adrian upset and drunk it looked like he was going to take it out on Dimitri. "We didn't exactly hit off to have a conversation, I left before things could fired up."

"what you and Rose had a fight, why didn't you tell me." Lissa turned to Dimitri.

"It wasn't a fight princess she just didn't like something I had to tell her, and she told me to leave before thing heated up." Dimitri told her, it was the truth none the less.

"what about you Adrian what was she like when she was with you before thing headed south." Lissa said turning to face Adrian again who was glaring at Dimitri.

"She was Sweet for the first five minutes we were at the beach making out, _then _she froze and told me she wanted to break up. So my guess is Cradle robber said something his forgot to mention."Adrian said as he went to stand up. It was going to become a one man fight, Lissa knew it as well as I did, the others must have notice too because Eddie and Christian went and stood in front of Adrian to hold him back. While Lissa and Mia stood in front of Dimitri. Dimitri wasn't going fight he was in total control, Mia and Lissa were just in front to give Dimitri that extra room. Dear God what have I done.

"Adrian it's not Dimitri fault, this is all Rose man."Eddie said.

"Bull shit he had to say something, something to make her forgive him, it's always him and he knows it too we all do." Adrian shot straight back out.

Mia cut in this time and turned to Lissa.

"How much magic have you been using lately Lissa?"

"Not much I don't think,"

"You think maybe it's the darkness and maybe she cracked for a bit."

I laughed at this lol Mia had a lovely way of saying things.

That got their attention. All eyes came on Lissa for a minute. "I don't think so, but how about we go talk to Rose and she why this happen."

"Yeh already tried that Lissa, the guards says she doesn't want to see anyone today except Abe and Sydney."

Lissa shared a worried glance with Dimitri oh so know he worries.

"Well were going to change that." Lissa said.

With that Eddie and Christian grab hold of Adrian to help him walk towards the cells. Great the day just got worse.

As they were walking to the cell the saw Sydney who as on her was to me too. Oh feeling the love today!

"Sydney" Dimitri called out.

Sydney turned around to wait for them to catch up. "what's up?"'

"Have you seen Rose yet?" Dimitri question. Lissa was a back trying to comfort Adrian.

"I was just on my way why?"

"Have you seen Abe?" Dimitri asked his feature we totally in track, probably not trying to worry Sydney..

"Not ye-" Sydney started to say but was interrupted but a Moroi who ran up to her.

"You've got to be Sydney. This came in the mail today and Abe said it was for you." He said while trying to catch his breath. It was a little box. Omg Abe got the ring already. Thank heaven.

"Thanks." Sydney open the box to see a note in it and a ring.

Mia caught sight of it and curiosity got the best. "Admirer?"

Sydney laughed at this and turned around and said. "Nah stalker, he sends me these lovely gifts frequently. He's from Russia."

"Seriously?" Mia asked shocked.

Sydney laughed again. "Lol I wish nah just my parents sending me a present."

"Would you mind asking Rose if she would let Lissa in to speak to her, she doesn't want to have to compel the guards but she will if she has to!" Dimitri asked, he was become un-eased the closer they came to the cells.

"Will do, you know I'm just saying she probably witness this morning activity by the looks of it. "Sydney pointed out.

"Why would you say that?" Mia asked.

"Because Adrian's upset and he shotting Dimitri death stares, and the only person I could think that look would be over would be Rose, hence the reason Rose would be watching, if she knew there was any trouble, Mikhail would probably be escorting Adrian to his bedroom." Sydney said. She knew me well.

I came back to my own body, it felt like I'd been in there for a while but it was no longer than twenty mins. I felt so bad Adrian was taking this way worse than I thought and if I wasn't careful Dimitri would have a bruised face by the end of the day, cause a pissed royal was going to try beat the crap out of him, not that I didn't think Dimitri couldn't take him because I knew he could, I just knew Dimitri better than that. It was Adrian who scared me I didn't doubt he wouldn't punch him.

Twenty minutes later I was listening to some music, trying to cheer myself up. i wasn't crying but I wasn't peachy either. I was sitting with on my bed, when I saw Sydney and Mikhail walking my way,

"Rose, Lissa would like to talk to you, I've said no, Han's told me about your _request_." He emphasized on the request part with a smile on his face. "Just thought you'd like to know, they seem concerned about you." Mikhail said while walking in to take over Guardian Han's.

"I don't want to see her. Please tell them I haven't _Cracked it,_ I just don't want to talk to her about it. Could you tell Adrian, I know he upset and once again I am sorry about the timing, and I know it doesn't make sense but it will later today okay."

"AS you wish."

Abe had convinced Mikhail to help out with my escape, not that he needed much convincing. He was not the only one who had been convinced,

"Rose I do believe you received a gift today." Sydney said handing me over the ring.

You think that being locked in a cell for murdering the Queen, would mean there would be a dozen more guardians then there, they were probably thinking something along the lines of, if a prisoner did break out then they still had to find a way out of the court which was heavily guarded and with their being so many guardian at the court the prisoner would most likely be found within a matter of minutes. Just like what had happen when Natalie had let Victor out back at the academy, he was found in minutes and there were way more guardians here.

"Thank you Sydney, Abe's got everything ready to go then?" I asked.

"He sure has. Know I best be going!"

"Well than I'll see you later, wont I." I asked Sydney was going to hang out in her room while escaped, and we were going to meet up in a few days time.

Hope you like

I know sorry Adrian luvers.

Pretty plez with a cherry on top read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't own the Characters all owned by Richelle Mead. Luv her books._

_Sorry it short._

_Read and Review. Thanks n enjoy_

It was almost dawn when Mikhail, walked through the doors, most Moroi and Dhampir would be in there houses, not outside wandering around. As the door swung open I could see the guards outside When the doors open I caught sight of Abe's guards on guard. The pieces clicked together fairly quickly, cause up until know I was wondering how Abe was planning on getting me out, after I kindly asked him to help. I had to guess one of Abe's guards were up in the camera room, so the cameras would be down.

"Rose you ready to go?" Mikhail asked.

I slipped on my ring and Mikhail opened the cell and chucked me some clothes, it was a blue tank top and black skinny jeans. Once I was dresses Mikhail walked me out, he told me whilst I was getting dressed that Abe was in the parking lot waiting for me.

I was three quarters of the way to the parking lot, when I saw Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Dimitri, I kept my head down hoping they wouldn't want to talk to me. But honestly how often do things go my way perfectly.

"Sydney, wait." Lissa called out.

"Yes Lissa, sorry but I don't have time at the moment I've got to go meet Abe and I really don't want to be late." I replied.

"it will be quick I just have to ask did you ask Rose if I could see her, I'm really worried about her, she shouldn't have to go through this by herself." Lissa said.

"She said your all more than welcome to go back to the cell and they let you in." _Not that I'm going to be there!_ I added mentally in my head. I was telling the truth, and it had to count for the lie's I'd be saying.

Standing her with Lissa, I felt horrible I should be telling my best friend that it me and not Sydney. But I needed to protect her, all of them. I also found it kinda funny that she didn't pick up it was me, i mean were practally sisters here and she can't pick up. Okay yer the rings on but still, she's a smart girl.

"One more question, if you don't mind me asking Sydney , what does Rose want? And did she tell you why, she decided to break up with Adrian know of all times?" she question, Christian was standing next to her holding her hand, while Dimitri and Adrian were on opposite sides.

I glance over to Dimitri he was starting at me, I could tell he thought something was off, then to Adrian he was still drunk so his aura seeing wouldn't be up and acting at this current time, thank god cause I was hoping I wouldn't run into him, or any of them on my way out, one wrong word and Dimitri would know, and instead of leaving by myself, I would be taking all four of them with me.

I turned back to Lissa, through the bond I could tell she was worried, and upset that I'd let Sydney in and not her. _But were practically sisters? _Keep playing over in her mind. It hurt me to think I'd hurt her this much, and knowing I'd walked straight past them and didn't say anything.

"It Rose's Hathaway she always got a motive for doing something. She always telling me 'They come first, if putting your needs before her own is what needs to be done to keep you guys out of trouble then she'll do it." I said, I hoped something Sydney would say. Dimitri's arched a brow and looked at me.

"You seem to know her well." Dimitri said gazing at me, the look in his eyes said he still hadn't figured it out, yet. I had to add the yet cause if I stuck around any long he would know.

" Yer were like this tight," I crossed my two finger showing them. "She so awesome, won't tell her this but she my favourite creature of the night." I finished I was making fun, it was wrong but I had to do it, one last time.

They all chucked at this.

"Well if you don't mind Abe's waiting for me and I would hate to know what would happen if I keep him waiting."

"That's okay, I'm going to go see Rose and figure out what's happening. Thanks for talking her into seeing us Sydney." Lissa said.

"That's okay, I'm sorry she's being this way but it really is for the best, I know at the end of the day she loves you, in a weird Rose kinda way, I will see you later okay." I said as I walked away.

"Seriously could ya take any longer there Sydney, it only takes five minute to walk from the prision to here." Abe wondered.

"Sorry Abe I got caught up by a certain best friend, and her followers" I replied sarcastically. It was true in the whole time I been in prison I hadn't seen her alone once.

"Come on kiddo time to get you out of here." Abe said as he opened the door the car.

"Sure thing." I replied as I climbed into the passenger seat.

Abe and I sat in a comfortable silence for most of the trip. While he drove to the airport I gazed out the window watching the sunrise. It was so beautiful; I'd forgotten how memorising it was. I tried to recall the last time I watched the sunrise but the only memory that came to mind was the time when I was at the ski lodge and my mother and I had just had a fight and I wandered outside and a couple of minutes later Dimitri came out and I told him to take Tasha's offer. I found myself wondering what would of happen if Dimitri had of taken her offer, I knew that if he had of then he wouldn't of gotten turned, but that would have also meant that I would have gone through all the ghost business alone, and then when the darkness took over I don't know if I would have come back because Dimitri was the only one who lent me his strength to come back, then we had the most amazing night of my life, and if he left then I would no doubt be A either seriously physio or B which I don't really think I would have let it escalated that far, killed myself, but hey Anna did it, Mrs. Karp turned herself but who knows.

Once we arrived at the airport Abe booked my flights, he was going to sort some arrangements out, if only I knew what they were. I was off to Bia I had to go see Mark and Oksana because I needed a new ring to change my appearance I could hardly go wondering around Vegas as Rose Hathaway, I wouldn't even last five mins without getting caught.

"Kiddo here's one of my cards, you're going to need new clothes no doubt, I'll meet up with you in Bia in three days and by that time ill have everything sorted." Abe glance down at me. "Are you sure you'll be fine in Bia by yourself for three whole days? Sydney going to be with me because I think the princess and the others are going to suspect you're with her or somewhere close."

I chucked this was Rose Hathaway he was asking that question too. "Sure Abe's I'll be fine, think I can handle a little shopping spring, and manage to stay out of trouble for three whole days."

"okay kiddo plane leaves in 30 mins so it's time to start boarding, be safe please, and I'll see you in three days." Abe said as he embraced me into a quick and short hug.

_Hey guys there the nxt chapter._

_Plz tell me if ya like or hate or how I could improve the story, it would be very much appreciated._

Hope you like!


End file.
